A conventional plastic molded type semiconductor device consists of a semiconductor element mounted by adhesives on the die pad part, a plurality of inner lead parts whose tip parts were arranged opposing to the die pad part, a metal thin wire having connected the semiconductor element and the inner lead part, and sealing resin having molded the enclosure. Even if an upset structure in a die pad part is not formed, the edge part of the mounted semiconductor element can be made to approach the tip part top face of an inner lead part, since the tip part of an inner lead part has the thin thick portion which deleted top-face thickness (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-37219 (FIG. 1)